


The Destroyer of Worlds

by firecat



Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the Star Trek timeline, this story takes place shortly after the events of Star Trek XI(Reboot). In the Babylon 5 timeline, this story takes place at the end of 2260, after Delenn becomes Ranger One ("Grey 17 Is Missing") and before Anna Sheridan arrives on Babylon 5 ("Shadow Dancing")</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Destroyer of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> In the Star Trek timeline, this story takes place shortly after the events of Star Trek XI(Reboot). In the Babylon 5 timeline, this story takes place at the end of 2260, after Delenn becomes Ranger One ("Grey 17 Is Missing") and before Anna Sheridan arrives on Babylon 5 ("Shadow Dancing")

Spock did not like these 'bars.' It was bad enough that most races had so little discipline of logic, but ingesting ethanol, especially in public with others whose brains react to the substance in that particular way, stripped them of rationality entirely. They became bundles of their basest instincts, shouting, fighting, and fucking indiscriminately.

However, in certain cases, going to a bar did serve a rational purpose. No one would expect a Vulcan or a Minbari to go there. And so a Vulcan and a Minbari who needed to meet about an urgent and secret matter might find privacy amid the chaos.

Furthermore, the dress code encompassed clothing conducive to maintaining anonymity. Although that did increase the difficulty of recognizing the person he was to meet, thought Spock, sweeping his eyes over a multitude of robed and hooded figures hunched over their drinks.

"Mr. Spock, I presume?"

He stiffened, only for a moment until his training took control of his responses. Analysis: a dark, melodious voice, humanoid, and in a frequency range used by both males and females. He turned, only far enough to see the figure from which the voice must have come. Shorter than he. A voluminous dark brown robe masked all the humanoid's features but the eyes, which burned with intensity.

"How will I recognize her?" he had asked his contact the day before, and had found the response inadequate: "Don't worry. She will find you, and you will know."

Now he perceived that the response had not been inadequate.

Spock raised an eyebrow and inclined his head a fraction. "Ranger One."

Delenn turned and moved deeper into the bar, and he stepped forward to follow, but hesitated when he felt a prickle at the back of his neck. A being wearing a green robe had stepped in behind him, compromising his freedom of movement.

Delenn spoke three sharp syllables that had no meaning to him, and the green robed entity faded back a step. Spock knew of no way she could have seen what had happened.

She chose a table in a dark corner of the bar and sat. Spock waited until the green robed figure had sat also, and took the third seat.

"I was told you would be alone," he said.

"I apologize," she said, and he heard sincerity in her voice. "This is my associate, Lennier. He is very concerned about my safety."

Lennier turned to face Spock. He moved so that the sleeves of his robe came together at chest level, and he inclined his head. "Mr. Spock," he said. Spock could not see his face clearly, but the voice was youthful.

"Live long and prosper," Spock said, spreading his hand on the table in the gesture of respect and greeting. He did not raise his hand, lest someone see the gesture and become curious.

Delenn placed an object on the table. It was made of crystal and bore a resemblance to the "shot glasses" that were scattered elsewhere in the bar. Her hand, small and delicate, emerged from the robe sleeve briefly as she touched the object. It began to glow slightly and to emit an unpleasant whine. Spock flinched.

"I'm sorry," said Delenn. "Most humanoids can't discern that pitch."

Spock suppressed irritation that Delenn had noticed his reaction. "Yes. My people have a few...unusual abilities," he said noncommitally.

"Minbari also can hear it," she said, "but we find the sound pleasant. Would you prefer to use your own jammer?"

"That will not be necessary," said Spock.

Delenn did not reply, but sat in silence, the sleeves of her robe flowing onto the table. Spock centered himself, grateful for the moment. He became aware of energy moving along his spine. At first he was not sure what it signified. Then he decided that he was impressed by these Minbari. Most races did not understand the value of silence. By sitting silently with Spock, Delenn was offering him the opportunity to understand things about her that would take longer to manifest themselves if words were constantly exchanged. It was a sign of trust. It was also a sign of respect and a test of his own understanding, and his willingness to trust and be trusted.

Silence was the personal equivalent of approaching with gunports open.

Delenn broke the bubble of stillness by pushing back the hood of her robe. Spock could now see her face, although the top of her head was still shrouded -- Spock knew this was to hide the bony ridge that identified her as Minbari, as well as the hair that identified her as part human, only one of two Minbari who had undergone this transformation.

Her face was stern, determined, and beautiful. Spock pushed back his own hood, and in their exchange of glances they both recognized...a kinship.

Lennier pushed back his hood as well. He looked worried.

"Delenn, we do not have much time," he said.

Her face changed; it was full of compassion and appreciation, but Spock perceived that Delenn did not consider Lennier her equal.

"You are right, Lennier." She turned again to face the Vulcan. "Mr. Spock, you have summoned us here. What do you have for us?"

"I have something you may need. But I sincerely hope that you do not," said Spock.

Delenn's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me more," she said.

"You have heard of Vulcan? Of my people?"

"I'm afraid I had not heard of Vulcan or your people until a few days ago, when the Vulcan refugee ships showed up in sector 83."

"Vulcan--my planet--was destroyed."

Delenn's face held pain. "This concerns me very much. We knew that the Shadows were capable of building a planet-killer, but that they should have used one so soon--"

Spock interrupted. "Vulcan was not destroyed by the enemy you call the Shadows."

Delenn went very still.

"There is...someone else...out there?" Lennier asked, leaning forward.

"The enemy who destroyed our planet is...gone. Or perhaps I should say that we do not need to concern ourselves with him."

"It seems to me," said Lennier, "that we should be very concerned about an enemy who can destroy entire planets."

"The enemy is gone," Spock insisted. "The technology, on the other hand." He paused deliberately.

It was Delenn's turn to lean forward. "Your people have the technology...to destroy an entire planet?"

Spock was better at making irrevocable decisions quickly and decisively than most of his people. The human half of him brought his emotions closer to the surface, and long years of discipline allowed him to consult his emotions without letting them run the show. In short, Spock did hunches, and most Vulcans did not.

"My people do not have the technology," he said. "I do."

Delenn said nothing, just gazed steadily at Spock. He gazed back, outwardly calm, but inside he was churning with anticipation. It mattered very much how she responded.

"In that case," said Delenn, "I understand fully why you hope I do not need it."

"Precisely." Spock arched his eyebrow and did not break eye contact.

"Delenn," urged Lennier. "Don't look now, but we have company."

Spock was in a better position to see the door, and he immediately identified the "company" that Lennier was concerned about. Although he was robed and hooded, warriors who are not specifically trained in espionage often have trouble concealing themselves, because they carry themselves with too much confidence.

"Neroon," breathed Lennier. Delenn gasped.

"There is a back door through that curtain," said Lennier, pointing into the bar. "Delenn, Spock, you must leave now. I will...distract him."

"Lennier, you will do no such thing," said Delenn. "Neroon recognized my authority in the ceremony. He will not harm us."

"Delenn, he might have just been playing for time--" Lennier began, but abruptly stopped speaking. Delenn had made a particular gesture. Spock recognized the effects of lifelong training in obedience. He had received such training himself. Avoiding his own people, joining the Federation instead, was one of the choices he had made to help distance himself from being controlled in that way.

"Mr. Spock," said Delenn, "Did you invite Alyt Neroon to our meeting?"

"I considered it," Spock admitted, "but you were the more logical choice. You did not invite him either?"

"He invited himself," said a deep voice, as the Minbari warrior loomed over their table.

[to be continued...]


End file.
